A Taste of Ambrosia: A Tag to Enemy at the Gate
by koinekid
Summary: After saving Earth from a Wraith threat, McKay steals a few moments with his sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Major Spoilers: **Enemy at the Gates

**Minor Spoilers: **Shrine, Brain Storm

**Summary: **After saving Earth from a Wraith threat, McKay steals a few moments with his sweetheart.

_Didn't want to split this up, but with less than an hour of Valentine's Day left..._

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**A Taste of Ambrosia**

A Tag to _Enemy at the Gates_

in two parts

by Koinekid

_The toughest part of dating a beautiful woman, _Rodney McKay decided, _is resisting urges. _And not the urges a Casanova like his friend and team leader Colonel Sheppard would assume. No, the moment McKay stepped foot on Atlantis after his team assaulted the super hive ship orbiting Earth, he'd been seized with the profoundly unprofessional urge, not to drag his girlfriend off to bed, but to take her in his arms, crush his lips against hers, and use the pressure of her warm, yielding flesh to assure himself that he had indeed escaped unscathed from one of the most harrowing ordeals of his life.

But McKay's girlfriend was Jennifer Keller, MD-PhD, Head of Medicine for the most important military base and research platform in the known universe. And she was a crack surgeon to boot. As such, she'd be wrist-deep in gore for most of the afternoon, attending to those airmen and marines very much scathed during the assault. So, McKay had been forced to share his post-mission decompression with Sheppard and his fellow soldiers. Only hours later did McKay approach his lady's domain, aka the infirmary.

And he'd made certain to equip himself with a suitable peace offering. There hadn't been time to say a proper goodbye before the mission, and the possibility that Jennifer might be upset weighed on him. Another difficult aspect of maintaining a relationship? Puzzling out just what might set his girlfriend off.

Disinfectant stung his eyes as McKay passed through the infirmary's outer doors. The operating theaters were located apart from the main reception area, but on days of heavy usage, the smell was trafficked throughout the infirmary to overwhelm all others. Almost all others. He imagined Jennifer's gift still smelled wonderful.

"Marie," a youthful voice called out. "I need the paperwork on Lieutenant Collins."

"Right away, Doctor," came the response.

Heading toward the voices, McKay rounded the corner to the office of the Head of Medicine. His heart skipped a beat as it did whenever he saw Jennifer dressed in her surgical scrubs. She'd tied back her hair, but a single strand had worked itself loose to dangle in front of her eyes. She blew at the bothersome strand. It flopped about but stubbornly returned to irritate her once more.

When Marie reappeared with a tablet containing the requested paperwork, McKay intercepted her. He held a finger to his lips and demanded the tablet. The nurse gave him a skeptical look. McKay was sure she would object on the grounds of doctor-patient confidentiality or some other nonsense, but she rolled her eyes and handed it over.

Without a word, he sneaked behind Jennifer and placed the tablet in the periphery of her vision. Distractedly mumbling her thanks, she accepted the tablet, scanned its contents, affixed her signature, then handed it back. McKay, in turn, handed it to Marie.

"Tell Lieutenant Collins he's free to go, will you?" Jennifer said.

McKay leaned in and rested his chin against her shoulder. "Love to. Which one's Collins?"

Though she did her best to suppress it, her grin betrayed her immediately. "Tall, handsome, breathtaking green eyes." The way she said _breathtaking_ made his stomach flutter.

"Sounds delightful," McKay quipped.

"You know it. I tell you, Marie, if I weren't already seeing someone—"

McKay threaded an arm around Jennifer's waist and pulled her back against his chest. "That's quite enough out of you, young lady."

She feigned surprise. "Darling, when did you get here?"

"Just in time, it would seem. Do I need to show Collins who's boss?"

"Sure. You smack him around, and I get to treat his injuries." Her voice lowered to a dreamy whisper. "That means a longer stay."

Releasing Jennifer, McKay turned to Marie. "You heard Doctor Keller. Get the guy—"

"His name is Jamie," Jennifer interjected.

McKay growled, "Get _Jamie _out of here."

Jennifer's playful laughter drew him back. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek in consolation. "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts." He held up the thermos full of coffee he'd hauled from the mess.

Her eyes lit up. "Is that?"

He nodded and handed it over. "Double cream, raspberry syrup."

"Sugar-free?" she accused.

"Of course not."

"Nectar of the gods," she purred. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Rodney shrugged noncommittally. "You might have mentioned it in passing."

"Bears repeating."

"Careful, Doctor Keller." A smile played at his lips. "Someone might think you're serious."

She held the thermos to her heart. "Marie, make a note. I love this man."

The nurse's eyes twinkled. "Yes, Doctor."

_**Next: Jennifer's Perspective**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, here's Jennifer's perspective. Thanks to DaniWilder for beta reading.  
_

**Stargate: Atlantis**

**A Taste of Ambrosia**

A Tag to _Enemy at the Gates_

Part 2

by Koinekid

A fresh uniform awaited Jennifer in her office, but she was in no hurry to shed her scrubs. As much as she tried to deny it, the uniform still intimidated her. In her gray-and-yellows she was responsible for the health of every person on base, a burden that could leave dark circles beneath her eyes. But the scrubs narrowed her focus. Scalpel in hand, she could let every other responsibility slip away and give her all to the patient on her table.

It didn't help that the uniform's large jacket sleeves made her wrists appear tiny and childlike by comparison, emphasizing her youth and making her feel like a kid out of her depth. That's why she "accidentally" left the jacket draped over her office chair so often. Her boyfriend insisted it was because she looked so damn hot in her sleeveless blue shirt. _And you know it too,_ he'd said, hugging her close. _My girl's a flirt._

Was she? She hadn't shot down Lieutenant Collins right away. She supposed the confidence that came with a stable relationship could be making her more outgoing. Knowing it would lead nowhere made exchanging flirty remarks with a cute soldier easier. Maybe she should dial it back, though. She considered it. _Nah._

Speaking of the soldier, "Marie, I need the paperwork on Lieutenant Collins."

A tablet was placed in Jennifer's hand in record time. She signed and handed it back. "Tell Lieutenant Collins he's free to go."

"Love to," an unmistakably masculine voice answered. His chin on her shoulder made her heart flutter.

_Mmm, Rodney._

* * *

Once the door to her office slid shut, McKay caught Jennifer's face in his hands and kissed her. Though taken aback by his enthusiasm, she willingly parted her lips. But McKay didn't press his advantage.

"Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I am now." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Inhaling, he murmured, "How do you manage to smell so good after spending all day in surgery?"

"Soap and water," Jennifer replied. It was a tease and an honest answer. On their dates she wore a light floral scent that complemented her femininity. She knew _he_ knew it was lavender—though he'd never admit it. But apparently he preferred her freshly scrubbed. _Noted. _

"Funny," he said drolly.

She wrinkled her nose. "_You_ smell like engine grease."

"Sorry." He righted himself and started to pull away, but Jennifer held on tight. Resting her head against his chest, she allowed her eyes to drift closed. She was more tired than she realized. The coffee would do her good.

Glancing up, she said, "You know what that smell reminds me of? Afternoons working on my dad's '71 Chevelle."

McKay's eyes lit up. "A '71, you say?"

"Don't get too excited. Dad sold it years ago." She sobered. "Right after Mom got sick."

Air passed through McKay's teeth. "Wish I hadn't brought it up."

"No, I'm glad. It's a good memory." She patted his chest. "I've been on my feet for hours. Mind if we sit?"

At his nod she led him to a couch opposite her desk. He offered to pour the coffee, and she gratefully accepted, unscrewing the thermos cap and holding it steady for him. The warmth of the coffee radiating through the cap soothed joints stiffened by hours in surgery. And the strong flavor perked up her taste buds when she raised the cap to her lips. She let the coffee sit on her tongue a moment before swallowing. McKay had added precisely the right amount of syrup—waaaaaay too much. It was an indulgence she allowed herself only on exceptionally taxing days. He'd intuited how difficult her day had been and was—_don't you choke up, Keller—_was taking care of her.

Smiling, she offered him the cap. The thermos held forty ounces, more than enough to share. She could only imagine the dirty looks McKay had received as he emptied nearly half a carafe in the mess. He probably hadn't noticed, nor cared if he had. His mouth twitched as he raised the cap to his lips. Jennifer suddenly remembered his distaste for flavored syrups. He drank anyway.

For a moment she considered pulling him on top of her and doing something very unprofessional. Just as quickly she dismissed the thought. There would be plenty of time for that later. She'd make sure of it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy his company.

They talked their way through most of the thermos, passing the cap back and forth, McKay never once complaining about the taste. When Jennifer commented on the new battle scars decorating the arms and torsos of some of her favorite soldiers, he mentioned hearing "somewhere" that scars were good for picking up chicks. The quip earned him a kiss to each palm atop the faint white scars that he'd gotten while saving her life. They debated the chances of Atlantis returning to Pegasus in the near future. McKay was pessimistic, and to cheer him up, Jennifer nearly suggested a trip to Wisconsin to meet Dad—classic muscle car or not. Wisely, she thought better of it. _Baby steps, Keller._

"They won't let us take the city back without a fight," McKay concluded. "So, we fight. The people in Pegasus need us."

She blinked in surprise and felt shame for doing so. "You're a good man, Rodney," she said and treasured the wide smile the comment generated on his face.

He shrugged. "This place has changed me."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. "Before I came to Atlantis, I was just a whiz kid doctor. Now, if feels like I can do anything."

With complete sincerity McKay said, "Of course you can."

"Sweetie, you don't have to butter me up." Jennifer reached out to squeeze his knee. "I'm almost certain you're getting action tonight." Before he could splutter a response to that, she switched subjects. "Where are we anyway? I know we splashed down on Earth, but nothing beyond that."

McKay opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. "How about I show you? Accompany me to the nearest balcony?"

"Why, Doctor McKay, are you asking me on a date?"

"Depends. Promise to say yes?"

She leaned in close—not quite close enough to steal a kiss. When he moved to bridge the gap, she pulled back. "Nope. You'll just have to take a risk."

And he did.

* * *

Minutes later, Jennifer emerged from her office to find McKay rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. To safeguard her reputation, he'd insisted on waiting outside while Jennifer changed into her uniform. It was silly, but Jennifer indulged him. She accepted his proffered arm, and they strolled toward the exit.

"Do I get a clue where we are?" she said.

"Just that the view is spectacular. I've got the perfect spot picked out too." He frowned. "Hope no one else has claimed it."

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lieutenant Collins chatting up one of her nurses and taking his sweet time vacating the infirmary. His smile showcased a set of perfectly formed dimples. When he noticed Jennifer, he waved enthusiastically. Ignoring him, she leaned her head against McKay's shoulder until the outer doors snapped shut behind them.

"The uniform looks great and all," McKay said as they neared the control room.

"But?"

"You could lose the jacket."

"What if I get cold? We are on the ocean, after all."

He grinned. "I'll keep you warm."

"Of that, my dear," Jennifer said, a warmth already flooding her heart. "I have no doubt."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
